Don't Stop
by Alucard's Familiar
Summary: (Christmas Gift to Degan) And the characters get their revenge on the authors {Complete}
1. Don't Stop

Alucard's Familiar: "He asked me what I wanted for Christmas, and I didn't answer him, instead reversing the question onto him. He didn't answer either, and it went back and forth for a while, neither giving a straight answer. This is a Christmas gift to Degan because, hell, this joke needed to be written and published…since he had this song stuck in my head for weeks!"

Seras: "Alucard's Familiar doesn't own Hellsing, or anything involving Fleetwood Mac."

Alucard's Familiar: "It's Christmas Eve, and the Hellsing crew has either had too much eggnog, or they're really damned bored. Hope you like, pure humor. If you flame me, well, I don't really care."

(Quick note: Got the music, "Don't Stop" by Fleetwood Mac? This is The Dance version, and the lyrics are muddled a little due to added text, but listening to the song while reading it adds to the fun!)

Don't Stop

Integra laughed as the last of the music echoed out through the ballroom. It had been a dare between the soldiers and Seras, one she had at first objected to, but now was finding it highly amusing. The singing of mindless Christmas songs on Christmas Eve all for the fun of it. It had seemed pointless, but as the night had progressed, it had only gotten sillier.

Each group had been told to pick a song, and have it ready to be sung on Christmas Eve. They had to provide their own music, and they had to sing it themselves. The music could have varied from karaoke to live instruments, and each group had pulled it off rather well, but none had had the guts to break out real instruments, all preferring karaoke to the thought of mangling instruments. That was, until it was time for them to get on.

Walter had taken the liberty of picking their song, and after listening to the rest of the soldiers sing crazy Christmas songs or tried to pull off a tavern song, they new they would in the dare.

What was the losers punishment then you ask? Why all of them had to drink a half gallon of eggnog laced in boos in less than thirty seconds.

"Ready?" Walter asked as he stood by her.

"Yes, but I might laugh through the whole song," Integra smiled as she stood. The festivities of Christmas always put her in a lighter mood, it even had the same affect on Alucard, making him giddy and silly. Mostly it was the snow, but he enjoyed the holiday just about as much as everyone else.

"Then we'll have to push you under the mistletoe and see how many suitors you get," Walter said and Integra stopped laughing, reverting the sound to a disgusted noise and Walter chuckled. "Let's go, the stage is clear."

Alucard appeared on the stage first, tuning a red guitar while Seras pushed out a drum-set for Walter. The butler was busy helping Integra set up the stand for the electric keyboard, which she was holding propped up against her shoulder. The stand was finally secured and Integra set the instrument down and turned it on, tuning it with a dial in the back.

Walter went over to the drum-set and began to warm up, playing on each drum to make sure it sounded right while Seras fiddled with her amp to get her bass guitar working.

_I still can't believe you're doing this,_ Integra mind-spoke the vampire who was currently going through a few cords on his guitar.

_And why not? Most of those fools down there are too drunk to know what they are looking at anyways. And besides, I enjoy a little fun now and again just like you humans do, _Alucard said. "Ready?"

"Yep," Seras said as she kicked over a large cardboard sheet with the name of their song on it. 'Don't Stop, by Fleetwood Mac.' It got the whole room roaring with laughter and applause.

Walter ticked off a beat and Integra started off, the cords on the piano melding together with the soon added guitar and drum beat. Integra looked over at Alucard as he pulled the microphone stand over with his foot and started off the first verse.

"If you wake up and don't want to smile, if it takes just a little while. Open your eyes and look at the day. You'll see things in a different way!" He grinned as the room full of soldiers began to get up and dance like drunken idiots. They didn't care, it was fun.

"Don't, stop, thinking about tomorrow. Don't, stop, it'll soon be here. It'll be, better than before, cause yesterday's gone, yesterdays gone," Alucard busted into a short solo before Integra took her turn as vocalist.

"Why not think about times to come? And not about the things that you've done. If your life was bad to you, well just think what tomorrow will do," she smiled to herself, pleased at how she had sounded.

"So don't, stop, thinking about tomorrow. Don't, stop, it'll soon be here. It'll be, better than before, cause yesterday's gone, yesterdays gone!" They harmonized well with one another, which only added to them winning.

Alucard again threw out a solo on his guitar, pulling off his version of the moonwalk before they all joined in again.

"All I want is to see you smile, if it takes just a little while. I know you don't, believe that it's true. I never meant any harm to you," by now, the whole room with in an up roar, eggnog and whatever other liquid beverage they had was being poured and thrown all over the place. Integra would have yelled at them then and there, but right now, she didn't even care.

"Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow. Don't stop, it'll soon be here. It'll be, better than before, cause yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone." They laughed before repeating the chorus again. "Don't, stop, thinking about tomorrow. Don't stop…"

"It'll soon be here yeah yeah!" Alucard dove into his short solo and the rest of them smiled and laughed.

"It'll be, better than before, cause yesterday's gone, yesterdays gone. Wooooo, don't you look back. Woooooo, don't you look back."

"Don't you look back," Integra smirked at Alucard.

"Woooooo, don't you look back."

"Woooooo, don't you look back."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Alucard beat into the microphone, nearly knocking it over.

From there on then, it was mostly Alucard ripping out evil solos, but ever so often you could hear something come off the keyboard. Through it all, they laughed and had a good time, Alucard pulling off dorky dance moves while slipping Integra from the keyboard and getting her to dance with him.

"Those guys will be feeling it tomorrow," Integra snickered as Alucard put his hands on her arms while he danced behind her, allowing Walter and Seras to keep the beat going while Pip came up and stole the guitar. The witty soldier prodded Seras up into dancing with him and, mindful the cords, they had a nice little silly dance next to Alucard and Integra.

But finally, as all good things do, the music and dancing came to an end, and Integra watched with much amusement on her face as all of her soldiers downed a whole half gallon of eggnog in less than thirty seconds. Most made it, but others choked and threw up while other just dumped it on themselves and passed out.

"Can we do this more often?" Seras asked later as they were putting stuff away and the maids were cleaning up the ballroom of spilled drinks.

"Only if we don't get the men as drunk as we did tonight," Walter said. "This night will put them completely out of commission tomorrow."

"Yes, but it was a change wasn't it?" Seras asked as she looked over hopefully and the Hellsing leader as she closed the case to the keyboard.

"Maybe, depends on what it is, when, and whether we can kick the soldiers asses again," Integra said with a mischievous grin.

"Can we do another Fleetwood Mac song?" Seras asked. "Like My Little Demon?"

Integra looked over her shoulder at Alucard, who was busy restringing his guitar after Pip had snapped two of the strings. "What do you think? Does a demon like you want to do that?"

"As long as that creepy little red head doesn't touch my guitar, I'll do whatever you want," Alucard said as he tightened one of the strings.

"He's not creepy, just a little overenthusiastic," Seras defended the leader of the Wild Geese.

"Well, tell the overly enthusiastic human to get his own guitar!" Alucard said as he placed his in its case. He popped the case into one of his storage dimensions before disappearing through a wall.

The three left in the room stared at one another for a moment before busying themselves with cleaning once again. Seras stopped and studied something over Integra's head. "Uh Sir, don't look now, but someone has just played a very nasty trick on you."

Integra looked up and felt herself shudder. Mistletoe hung over her head from a string connected to a place she couldn't see.

"Master, under the mistletoe, this is an opportunity that shall not passed up," Alucard grinned.

"Alucard!" Integra shouted before his lips claimed hers.

Shouts a giggles floated up to the two people sitting high in the rafters, one was holding a small rod with a string attached to it while the other held a camera out over them, snapping pictures.

"T'is the season for giving," Degan grinned.

"Yes, giving them hell," Alucard's Familiar said as she pulled up rod and detached the plant, letting it fall to the ground.

"Eggnog?" Degan offered her a glass.

She took it with a smirk, "Cheers!" And they both drank while watching the Hellsing Mistress tried in vain to detach the red clad vampire from her person.

OOOO

Alucard's Familiar: "So out of character it's nauseating yes, but hell, the holidays, and the use of alcohol, can make even the stiffest person in the world become flexible. You flame this, and I won't give a damn. It was pure fun, purely retarded for those who go only for IC, and complete amusement for whom this was a gift for. IT'S YOUR FAULT DEGAN AND YOU KNOW IT! (Grin) Happy Holidays!"


	2. Red Little Demon

Alucard's Familiar: (Snickering like a moron) "Hi!"

Seras: "She did it again."

Alucard's Familiar: (Nods)

Seras: "She doesn't own ANYTHING!"

Integra: "Thank God!"

Red Little Demon

Integra playfully boxed the vampire over the head with her fist and stole his guitar. Tuning it as she walked, the woman easily evaded Alucard's attempts at getting him back. She knocked the microphone standing into him and he nearly tripped, catching himself, but losing his chance at getting his precious instrument back.

"You job is to not miss any notes Alucard," Integra said as she turned on her amp, playing a few cords to get her fingers re-acclimated to the bigger string instrument.

"Mind those words Master," Alucard smirked as Seras flipped on her amp. Alucard was standing too close with the microphone, causing feedback, making them all cringe while Seras turned her amp down and Alucard stumbled away.

"Ow, moron," Integra muttered at the red clad vampire.

"My Master, please, utter more sweet words of nothingness into my ear," Alucard said.

"Shut up," Integra said and held his guitar as though she were going to smash it into the ground.

Alucard growled, but kept silent.

"My, you two are in the Christmas Spirit," Pip said as he arrived with his own guitar.

"Mind your words Captain, I am your boss," Integra warned.

"Yes Sir," Pip said as he plunked his amp down. "You two zeem to be in a bleak mood for doing somezing fun."

"This is just how Master and Sir Integra act all of the time," Seras said.

"Ah," Pip said as he switched on his amp and tuned.

"All of you seem cheery today," Walter said as he walked in, carrying a new head for the bass drum. "Just allow me to fit this and we will continue."

"Hm," Integra set the guitar on its stand and went over to her keyboard and fiddled with a melody for a little while. Alucard picked up his guitar and played along, filling the room with a loud, full arsenal of melody and harmony.

"Well, if you two are done making the windows clatter, shall we continue?" Walter asked.

"Yes Walter," Integra said as she stole the guitar again.

Alucard, Seras, and Pip started off, growling various sounds into the microphone before two of them moved away and Alucard sang the first verse.

"My little demon, comin' on down." He grinned as he listened to guitar come in loud and strong, "My little demon's turnin' me around." He watched the woman who was his master easily work her way through the notes. "All of my friends keep on tellin' me. That I just ain't the man I used to be."

There was a collect grin as everyone came in, "I really don't like it...ain't nothing I can do.

I really don't like it...I'm leaving it to you."

"My little demon, making me choose." Alucard watched as Pip and Integra on the next part, one doing one part, the other doing the second. "Making me an offer I can't refuse." They repeated the process. "Hard as a rock, dry as a bone..." This time it was only Pip, "Big or little, know that I will take you home." And Integra took the end.

"I really don't like it...ain't nothin' I can do. I really don't like it...I'm leaving it to you."

Seras and Pip came back in with Alucard, growling into the microphone. They kept it up as Alucard sang, "Why try to hide it? Fight it...fight it!"

Integra surprised Alucard and ferocity of her solo. He was pleased to watch her hand easily slid over strings, never missing beat.

"I really don't like it...ain't nothing I can do. I really don't like it...I'm leaving it to you."

All of them, aside from Walter, stood near back-to-back with one another, "My little demon is coming after me. My little demon...It's all that I can do… To keep that little demon...To keep that little demon...Just to keep that little demon… Away from you!"

Pip took the end solo, while Integra managed a creepy sound of falling in the background next to the bass. Each ended with same cord, laughing as Alucard nearly knocked over the microphone stand once again.

Two people sat in a dark corner watching, "That was a little harder to do than the first one."

"There he goes!" Degan laughed as Alucard fell off the stage.

"Slipping that shot of Jack Daniel's into his blood before Walter took it did pay off," Alucard's Familiar grinned.

Degan stared down into his drink, "What's in mine?"

She looked over at what he was drinking, "Nothing, yours is clean."

"Whew," he downed the rest of it. "So, dinner?"

"Sure, just gimmi a sec," Alucard's Familiar stood up and folded a piece of paper into an airplane, then sent it sailing in the direction of the five on the opposite side of the room. Then they slipped out of the room.

Walter caught the flying paper, "I say," he unfolded it and read it. "Seems a little tipsy neh?" He looked down at the vampire that lay sprawled on the floor with Seras and Integra poking him. "Explains things…"

OOOO

Alucard's Familiar: "Again, this was made in pure fun and humor. Reviews are greatly appreciated, flames for this will be ignored, because I don't care. (Grin) One more part to go. The next one will be slightly more serious, no where near as silly, and probably not a songfic, but no promises on the last part. Happy Holidays!"


	3. In Where They Get Their Revenge

Alucard's Familiar: "It's 6:30am, I've had maybe eight hours of sleep in the passed 48 hours of my life, 10 of them spent wrapping and baking all yesterday. So I get to write this now! (Grin) Sorry if it's amazingly crappy, but, well, yeah you get it."

I wonder if they make disclaimer bumper stickers…

In Where They Get Their Revenge

Integra stood on the balcony and watched as the stars twinkled back at her. Her mind wandered back to the two strangest events that had occurred through the passed two chapters, and began to plot.

"City interesting?" Alucard asked as he appeared, rubbing his head.

"Still drunk?" Integra asked, ignoring his question.

"No, but I think I have the equivalent to a hangover," he answered as he came to lean against the balcony rail next to her.

"If you feel the need to vomit, do it that way," Integra pointed away from herself and over the balcony.

"I do believe I will be able to keep from doing that," Alucard said darkly. "You humans are the ones who do it to yourselves intentionally, I don't see what's so much fun about getting drunk."

"Neither do I," Integra muttered as she stuck her hands in her pockets. Her hand brushed against something and she yanked it out. She grinned at what she found. "Feel like getting a little revenge?"

"Does it involve guns and explosive rounds?" Alucard asked.

"No," Integra said as she turned and walked off briskly.

"Well what fun is revenge if there isn't?" Alucard asked as he started after her, disappearing into the shadows to bicker with her as they went.

Both Degan and Alucard's Familiar pull themselves up to hang on the balcony rail and watch them leave.

"Can't be good," Alucard's Familiar said.

"Uh-uh," he agreed with a shake of his head.

"Should have kept that…" she mumbled as she began to regret what they had done in the first chapter.

"Or burnt it," Degan put in.

She nodded, then felt the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. She took a peek above them and scrunched her eyes closed. "Don't look up."

"Too late," he said, his head tilted upwards.

"So, can't take what you dish out eh?" Integra asked as she grinned at them.

"Usually authors don't stick themselves in the story line just so they can get laughed at either," Alucard's Familiar said.

"Nah ah, this isn't just for what you did for the past to chapters," Integra said. "This is for Love Forbidden, Life Bond, you know, all those things that were positively humiliating?"

"Why am I getting stuck with this then?" Degan asked.

"You're co-authoring with her," Integra grinned. "Walked into it."

Both AF and Degan looked up at the mistletoe hanging above them, then looked over as Alucard shoved their ladder away from the balcony, watching it gleefully smash into the ground.

"So I guess you can't get down," Integra said. "And if you move, you get to get kissed by Alucard, who is currently sucking on a piece of onion."

Both AF and Degan turned green. Then they looked at the mistletoe again and at one another, "EW!"

"Well it's either that or onion breath, and we'll let you up once you've decided," Integra said as she leaned back against the not Santa Claus.

Red as Alucard's coat, both authors looked at one another, leaning in closer, and closer, until…

OOOO

Alucard's Familiar: (Slams book shut with a mighty bang) "THE END!"

Seras: "Aw, I was going to get a picture of that."

Alucard's Familiar: "Nah ah, by the way, I got Degan's okay before writing that. He thought it was funny, but he doesn't know how I was going to text it. Just wanted to tell you guys that before you start shouting stupid sexual things at me like I know a few of you will. Reviews appreciated, but again, if you flame this, I don't care, and you can shove up your… (Laughs) I'm not that rude. Happy Holidays all! And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"


End file.
